Promise To Try
by deConstruction
Summary: When Randy Orton’s dream life is shattered with a repercussion from his past, how will he cope? Will he rise to the challenge, or finally free himself of the last ties to his past? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

_Randy Orton lives life in the fast lane. He has everything a 27 years old man could ever hope to want. Money, fame, a supermodel girlfriend and a job he loves. When his dream life is shattered with a repercussion from his past, how will cope? Will he rise to the challenge, or finally free himself of the last ties to his past?_

* * *

_**A/N:**_** New story folks. For those of you know, I've been planning this story for a while based on an idea I had for something else I was writing. I hope you guys enjoy. As ever, I disclaim ownership on anything you recognise.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The shrill cry of the telephone interrupted what had been a peaceful sleep. In the darkest recess of his waking conscious, Randy Orton clawed at oblivion. He wanted to so much to stay in the warm embraces of sleep, to be dead to the world and _that_ ringing phone. Inevitably, the phone won. 

Floating, as if upwards to the surface of a warm pool, Randy came to his senses. His icy blue eyes peered into the blanket of darkness that enveloped his room. The clock on the bedside table was incandescent with eerie green light, pronouncing the time as eleven forty-two in the night. Realising he had been sound asleep for a good two hours, Randy grimaced as he stretched his arm out to the side. Whoever this was, he was going to seriously kick their ass.

Being a professional wrestler meant he was exhausted for most of his time. On the road for the majority of the year, he certainly lived the high life. If the high life meant nightly bumps, bruises and injuries, not to mention the thousands of miles he had covered in the USA alone, he had it made. As some reprieve, he had been granted an extended break by the management. Well, he'd been told by the creative director Stephanie McMahon that he _'looked like hell.' _That had been good enough for Randy.

An extended break from the WWE was like gold-dust to come by. Having a whole week to yourself in the Sports Entertainment industry was practically unheard of. You were either injured, suspended or unemployed to have that amount of time free from work. Maybe by someone with a nine-to-five job it wasn't anything special. To Randy, it was almost heavenly.

Arriving home at his newly purchased New York penthouse from the European Tour he'd been on, Randy had immediately headed straight to bed. He hadn't even bothered to unpack he was that exhausted. His six-foot-four frame had collapsed head first onto the bed and that had been it. Two glorious hours, and now this. Sighing, Randy knew he should have realised that it was too good to be true.

The flat of his palm slapped at the table, doing it's best to get a purchase on the offending noise that the phone gave off. After an eternity of stretching and clasping, he finally caught the receiver in his hand. Pulling it free of it's stand, Randy's thumb punched the red button connecting to whoever it was that had disturbed him.

"Yeah." He grunted into the receiver, placing it awkwardly against the side of his head. Still being face down on the pillow, his mouth was squished out of shape, causing his speech to be slurred.

"_Randy Orton?"_

"Yeah." Randy repeated, blatantly yawning. Shifting his head to free his mouth, his cheek rested on the damp patch of the pillow where his mouth had been. Realising he had drooled in his sleep, Randy lazily rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, smearing saliva over his chin.

"_This is Detective Inspector Alan Carter. I'm with the New York City police department."_

Becoming more alert at the description, Randy's eyes which had been fluttering to a close suddenly remained open. "Can I help you with something Detective?"

"_I'm afraid I need you to come down to the station sir."_

Reaching for his beside lamp, Randy clicked the light on. The room became flooded with a soft glow, casting long shadows across the blue carpet. Pushing himself to rest his weight on his elbow, Randy did his best to mentally shake himself. "Is there a problem?"

"_There's been an accident Mr. Orton, and we need you to come down to the station. I'd prefer to discuss the details with you in person if I may sir." _Randy could easily here the impatience in the detective's voice, deciding it best not to argue. _"Can you make it to the station sir? I can send you a car if you need it."_

"No, I can make it. I'll be there in twenty minutes." The first seeds of concern were starting to blossom in the pit of Randy's stomach. What could possibly have happened to cause a Police Detective to call him at home at this hour?

"Okay Mr. Orton. See you in twenty minutes." Abruptly, the line went dead. Realising the Detective had hung up, Randy replaced his own telephone receiver. His brow furrowed, he kicked back the covers and got out of bed.

* * *

"Mr. Orton, thank you for coming." Heading into an office within the department building, Randy shook the hand of the man he guessed to be Detective Carter. He looked to be in his late forties. Wearing a blue pinstripe shirt, his brown hair looked slightly dishevelled with streaks of grey cutting through the main colour. 

Taking the seat offered to him, Randy noticed they had been joined by another Detective. Shutting the door behind himself, he crossed to stand behind the front of the desk where Detective Carter was sat. Resting his folded hands on the flat of the desk, Carter sighed heavily. "There's no easy way to say this son, so I'm just coming to come out with it."

"Alright." Randy's face remained neutral, his expression unreadable.

"At ten-thirty this evening, your girlfriend was involved in a car accident in Manhattan. It seemed a drunk driver veered into the wrong lane and hit your girlfriends' car head on. " The Detective hesitated briefly, swallowing in a creeping gulp. "The paramedics did everything they could for her sir…but I'm afraid she didn't make it. She was pronounced dead on arrival at hospital."

Randy sat rigidly in his seat. His hands gripped the frame of the seat beneath him, his knuckles draining to a white colour. Both crystal blue eyes stared before him blankly, focused on the Detective in front of him. Remaining silent for a full two minutes, Randy could only hear the sound of his own heart pounding to a crescendo inside his ears.

Clearly uncomfortable with the silence, the Detective loosed the already loose tie at his neck. "I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Orton."

"I don't understand," Randy finally spoke. "It's not possible."

"I know this hard to accept sir," it was the turn of the other Detective to speak. He had remained silent leaning against the wall, but now he was taking command of the situation. "It was a tragic accident. We have counsellors available for you if you'd like -…"

"No, you don't understand," Randy cut the man off mid-sentence. "That is impossible. I just spoke to my girlfriend his afternoon. She's in Paris on a fashion shoot, and isn't coming back till Tuesday. How could she possibly have been in Manhattan?"

The Detective's looked between one another in confusion. "Your girlfriend is in Paris?" Carter replied. "You girlfriend, Elizabeth Mills?"

"Beth?" Randy uttered in a confused shock. He knew the name very well, but it was a name from his past. "Beth and I were together six years ago. She's not my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since we broke up about five years ago." Detective Carter looked accusatorily towards the younger Detective. As if the words finally sunk in, Randy breathed gently. "Beth…is dead?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton," Carter replied. "It seemed Detective Knowles here had a mix-up with your relationship to Ms. Mills."

"He was marked as her next-of-kin sir." Detective Knowles defended. Turning to Randy, he blushed a deep crimson. "I'm really sorry about this Mr. Orton."

"That's alright," Randy nodded in a daze. Maybe Beth wasn't his girlfriend, but that didn't mean he wasn't devastated to learn of her death. He had to get out of there. He had to be by himself and try and process what all this meant. Beth was dead? The words in his head sounded so unbelievably stupid. He couldn't stay here any longer at any rate. "I can go now though, right?"

The look on Carter's face told Randy he was going nowhere. Exhaling through clenched teeth, the aging Detective looked less than thrilled at having been utterly embarrassed by his junior grade officer. "There's the matter of your daughter, Mr. Orton."

Randy shook his head. "My what?" He wasn't sure he had heard the Detective correctly.

"Your daughter Mr. Orton." Shuffling for something on his desk, Carter finally retrieved what he was searching for. "Juliet Anastasia Mills?" Randy's face remained blank as he looked at both Detectives' for an answer.

Making a mental note to fire Detective Knowles later, Carter carefully rose from his chair. "I think you'd better come with me Mr. Orton."

* * *

"Juliet Anastasia Mills. Five years old. Attends Kindergarten at Rushmore Elementary in Manhattan. She had been staying with a friend of Ms. Mills when the accident happened." Randy barely took in any of the words the Detective was speaking. His voice was cool and efficient, as though he were reciting a training scenario to junior Detectives. 

"Ms. Mills worked several nights a week in a bar downtown. It was a regular occurrence for her to leave Juliet with the friend." His back to Randy, Carter peered through a large rectangle window. In opened into a room obviously created for children. The walls were pained to resemble rolling fields of green. Bright flowers were imprinted across the canvas of green and blue. Friendly face animals were littered across the walls. The floor was carpeted in what looked like a huge snakes-and-ladders board. In each corner of the room were small mountains of stuffed animals and other assorted toys, ranging from Barbie dolls to toy cars.

In the centre of the room were a plastic red table-and-chair set, obviously created for a child. And sat on one chair, busily constructing something out plastic blocks was a little girl. Approaching the window, Randy looked into the room in a mixture of fear and awe. She was tiny, reminding Randy of the cherubs he had seen in pictures. A mane of golden blonde hair had been separated into two pigtails. Hanging down over her shoulders, the blonde hair splayed out over a pink tee-shirt and three quarter length pants. Her frilly white socks were pulled up onto her ankles, peeking out of a pair of shiny pink shoes.

She looked like a little doll. Without realising it, Randy was leaning against the glass, his hand flush against the cool wall. Dumfounded, he could only watch her in silence as she continued to build. Sat across from her at the table was a female police officer, smiling in encouragement at the little girl. "You didn't know about her, did you sir?"

Disturbed from his revelry, Randy could only shake his head. He didn't even look at the Detective, his eyes transfixed on the little life before his eyes. He had no idea she had even existed. Randy couldn't help but find himself thinking about the way he and Beth had broken up. He had been twenty-two years old, she twenty-one. They had been together during his run-up to appearing on WWE television, when he was coming to the end of his tenure in OVW.

Beth had been his first serious girlfriend. Randy could even remember the first time he had seen her. It had been a rainy day in the January of 2000, and he had a stop over in New York before heading off to an independent booking with a small wrestling company. Randy remembered how he had just stopped to get a burger when he had seen her. She had been sat in the window of a corner coffee shop. Her blonde hair had been pulled back to reveal a beautiful, porcelain face that was creasing with delight due to the book she had been reading.

She was the most beautiful thing Randy had ever seen. Despite himself, he had gone into the coffee shop and sat down opposite her. Despite the absurdity of the situation, they had hit off straight away. Beth had given Randy her number so he call her for a date on the weekend. Driving back especially to meet her for a date, they had begun dating.

It was the first time Randy had ever been in love. Of course he had had girlfriends before that, but no-one inspired him like Beth did. Struggling to remember why they had broken up, Randy remembered all to well their last conversation.

Her beautiful face had looked so serious as she had demanded to know just how deeply he felt for her. Randy had not handled it well, assuming she was trying to corner him into proposing to her. Of course he loved her, but he was barely twenty-two years old. He'd finally been called to move up to the big leagues of World Wrestling Entertainment, and it seemed like she was doing everything in her power to hold him back. After the worst fight he'd probably ever had with a woman in his life, he had left her alone in their apartment to fly to the Smackdown taping. Randy had won his match, but lost his girl.

When he had finally returned back to New York, he found their apartment completely empty of all Beth's belongings. There had been no note, not even a forwarding address. That had been it. Randy had tried several times to call her, but the cell phone number had obviously been disconnected. After losing himself into the depths of heartbreak, Randy found he had no choice but to move on. His on-screen career had been progressing rapidly and he had no time to look back and reminisce. Or to even wonder. Much to his shame, Randy realised he hadn't though about Beth in a long time.

Now confronted with the news that he would never have the chance to see her again, to apologise for the way he had yelled and the things he had said, was soul-destroying. It was almost a cruel revenge, a punishment even for acting the way he had that night. Randy would never have the chance to make it right with Beth.

And if it could worse, it seemingly already had. Beth had given birth to a little girl - _his_ little girl. Maybe that's why she had been so desperate to hear that he was going to be with her, that he was committed to their relationship. Had Beth known she was pregnant that night? Was that why she had tried to hold him so close, only for him to push her away? It seemed he would never know. And Randy knew it would torment him for the rest of his life.

"You're sure she's mine?" Randy turned his head to look at Carter with misty eyes.

Knowles nodded in answer. "We've checked her birth records. You're listed as her father Mr. Orton. It seemed Ms. Mills had every eventuality planned for. We've spoken to her lawyer, and she had strict instructions for you to be contacted in the event of anything happening to her."

Randy turned back to peer into the room, his mind churning with questions. "I didn't even know she existed." Sighing softly, Randy realised after only ten minutes of knowing he was a father, that he had missed important years of her life already. Sniffing back the tears that were waiting to fall, Randy finally managed to tear himself away from the window. "What happens now?"

"Well, you're Juliet's father Mr. Orton. You are her legal guardian." Knowles looked searching into Randy's confused eyes.

"Are you saying I have to take her home with me?" Randy heard the alarm in his own voice as he posed the question. It was all too much to take in at once. Finding out his first love was dead, and that she had kept the fact she had given birth to their child to herself. And now he was supposed to take this five year old home with him and live happily ever after?

Not only was it impossible, but it was impractical. He was a wrestler. He was on the road the majority of his life and wouldn't have the childcare ability. Not to mention the fact that he had absolutely no clue what it meant to be a father. Hell, he had enough stress just trying to look after himself. Now he was responsible for the life of another? Someone who would look to him to nurture her and help her grown into a human being? It was as though someone had placed the weight of the world on his entire shoulders, and he could feel his knees buckling from the strain.

Carter was clearly not impressed. "You don't _have_ to do anything Mr. Orton." Carter stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "If you're not prepared to take her, then I can get in touch with Social Services."

Randy's face faltered. "What…what exactly would that mean?"

It was Knowles' turn to step in again. "Most likely? Juliet will be placed into foster care system for the meantime until a suitable guardian can be found for her." Randy's face visibly dropped at the explanation. "Ms. Mills had no siblings, and we've been unable to get in touch with her parents. It seems they're on vacation in Peru."

Randy carefully rested himself against the wall as his mind took in every eventuality of what was being presented to him. Who was he kidding, even entertaining the notion that he could care for a five year old child? There was just no way he could cope. He'd be leaving the kid in danger of several years of intensive therapy if he did. And yet, could he really, in good conscious leave this child in the care of the foster system? Just turn his back on her as though she had never existed? Considering everything he had lost tonight, was his newly-found daughter destined to be one of them.

Despite the internal struggle Randy was fighting, it seemed Carter had already made his mind up. Turning his back on Randy, he began giving orders to his junior. "Detective Knowles, give Shaun over at Social Services a call first thing in the morning. Explain that we've got a five year old here that needs immediate care. She'll just have to stay here tonight. Tell Amanda to prepare the conference room to -…"

"Detective Carter, wait." Interrupting the older man, Randy didn't realise he had spoken until Carter had turned around to face him.

Standing up to his full height, Randy exhaled slowly as if trying to prepare himself. "Juliet..." He started. "…my daughter. She's coming home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter guys and gals, I really appreciated it. I figured I'd update again before I head back to work this weekend. I disclaim as usual. Please R&R!**

* * *

Reaching his hand through the open door, Randy's fingers found the switch against the wall. Clicking it with his finger, his apartment was bathed in the glow of the overhead lighting. Stepping in through the doorway, he shrugged the small Barbie backpack higher onto his shoulder. Matched with his impressive physique, the pack looked more ridiculous that it would on most people.

The Police Station had provided the back pack which held all of Juliet's overnight clothes. They had been back by her mother Beth the evening before. It seemed Juliet was to stay overnight at the friends' house, and be picked up by Beth in the morning. Randy absently wondered how Beth would have felt to know that yesterday afternoon was going to be the last time she would ever she her daughter. It didn't bare thinking about.

As it was, the female Detective Juliet had been placed with had done her best to break the news to the little girl after Randy had arrived. Trained to work exclusively with children, she had explained that Juliet would not understand what had happened to her mother. She had given Randy a list of numbers he could contact for guidance when Juliet eventually began to question he mother's location.

That filled Randy with a feeling of cold dread. Here he was in his apartment, totally unfriendly to children. He had nothing here that could possibly have be any use to a child, unless said child was into hard liquor and Jenna Jameson porn. As it was, Randy had been provided with the key to Beth's apartment. He was told that he could go there at any time to collect any belongings he felt Juliet might need. At least he had been spared the grim duty of clearing the apartment out. That macabre privilege would be left to Beth's mother. At least when they could eventually get hold of her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Randy sighed heavily. This was all getting too much for him already. Blurting out he would take his daughter might possibly turn out to be the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. Randy didn't have the first clue when it came to caring for a small child. He didn't know what she would eat, what clothes she would wear, and what kind of things she enjoyed. Randy's knowledge was so sparse that he didn't know for sure whether Juliet would be wearing diapers or not.

Turning back into the doorway, Randy studied the little girl closely. Hidden behind a lavender jacket zipped up to her throat, she clutched a stuffed rabbit to her for dear life. Her small face looked fearfully from behind the twin fluffy ears. It was like looking into mirror for Randy, as Juliet clearly had inherited his eyes. Two large blue orbs studied Randy as intently as he studied her. They eventually moved from the figure of her father to scan the unfamiliar surroundings.

Remaining in the doorway, she made no move to follow Randy inside. Extending his hand down to her, Randy did his best to be reassuring in the circumstances. "Come on inside Juliet."

Ignoring the hand Randy offered her, she took one small step inside the apartment, bring her feet together. Gradually she took another step, and another, before she was finally all the way though the door. Randy took the opportunity to nudge it closed, as Juliet headed further into the apartment. She was inquisitive as most young girls her age, her head twisting in slowly in all directions as she took in the room. Seemingly satisfied, she twisted to face Randy full on.

Obviously uncomfortable, Randy shuffled his feet. His plan to get her from the Police Station and to his apartment had worked. But he had no clue what he was supposed to do next. As it was, Juliet apparently hadn't spoken since she had been informed of the news of her mother. She wouldn't speak to anyone. Not the detectives, not the child officer, least of all Randy. It seemed Juliet had no idea who he was, and had no desire so far through her life to find out either. They were strangers to one another.

Being the adult of the situation, Randy knew it was his responsibility to take charge and settle Juliet in. Smiling gently, he knelt down to be on more of an eye level with her. To his dismay, she took a distinctive step back as he did so. "Okay Juliet, this is my apartment. Do you like it?" Her face remained impassive, her expression not changing from that of mild alarm. "It's pretty big. It's got a master bedroom and two guest rooms, all with their own en suites. Plus I have this huge flat-screen television through there. Do you want to see it?"

Juliet remained motionless, only blinking. "Are you hungry? Can I fix you something to eat?" Heading towards the kitchen area, Randy began scouring cupboards and his refrigerator for anything he could feed the girl. Glancing up from behind the island in the centre of the kitchen space, Randy saw Juliet had only turned to face him. "Are you thirsty?"

Nothing. Juliet still didn't make any sound that she understood, much less acknowledged what Randy had said. "Maybe you just want to go to bed right? You must be tired."

Stepping out onto the main floor of the apartment, Randy felt silently relieved to see that Juliet had followed him towards one of the guest rooms. Pushing the door open, he clicked the light on. Dropping her backpack on the edge of the bed, he closed the curtains to the night sky against the far wall. Turning back, Randy smiled at Juliet he had progressed further than the doorway. "Is this okay Juliet? It's a really comfy bed. And it's a double. You've get plenty of room to stretch out if you want to?"

Randy felt ridiculous. She was five years old and no taller than his knee. She could probably lie horizontally across a single bed and still be too small to reach end to end. She remained impassive, simply looking at Randy. Unable to take the silence anymore, he felt like dropping to his knees and begging her to tell him what to do next. "Juliet, please say something. Anything at all."

She sighed, and headed into the room. She walked in the same way as she had earlier. Taking one step at a time and bringing her little feet together each time. Stopping at the edge of the bed, she looked up at Randy. "Do you need help to get undressed Juliet? Can you do it yourself?" Silence. "Okay, well I'll give you some time to get ready for bed and I'll come back."

Heading out of the room, Randy retreated the main area of his apartment. Running his hands back over the short crop of his hair, he exhaled in a gust of breath between clenched teeth. This was harder than he had originally feared. The fact that he didn't know what he was supposed to do was one thing. But Juliet seemed unwilling to communicate in any way. Maybe it was the distress of losing her mother. Maybe she was too exhausted to talk to Randy. Maybe it was the fact that she was alone in a strange place with a man she didn't know.

Whatever the reason, Randy was too drained to think about it any further. Deciding he would call his own mother first thing in the morning for advice, he realised he had to make sure Juliet was settled.

Pouring a glass of mile for Juliet, he headed back to the guest room. He stopped in the doorway to watch her silently. She had changed into a white night-dress with pictures of butterflies coloured onto it. Carefully, her small hands were folding the clothes she had been wearing, doing her best to put them as neatly as she could on the end of the bed. Randy felt a feeling he didn't recognise sear into his chest, piercing his very heart as he watched her tuck her shoes neatly beneath the bed. The way she moved them to make sure they were perfectly in line made him want to weep with sorrow for what he didn't know.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Juliet gripped the covers and hauled herself upwards. Realising she was too small to do it alone, Randy headed into the room. He was too late however as Juliet managed to get into the bed alone. Pulling back the quilt, she slid her legs beneath it, before pulling it back up to cover herself entirely.

Placing the glass on the table next to the bed, Randy softly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Grabbing her stuffed rabbit from the ground, he carefully slid it next to her beneath the quilt. Her tiny face was weak with exhaustion, as her lips parted into a heart-felt yawn. "You need anything Juliet?" Without answering, Juliet's eyes fell to a complete close.

Randy smiled sadly, somehow transfixed with watching her chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm as she fell into the waiting clutches of sleep. Randy didn't know why, but somehow the urge came over to him to stroke her hair. Gently placing his palm of the side of her head, he gently stroked several strands of hair away from her face. Juliet murmured, the first sound she had made since meeting Randy.

Lifting himself from the bed, Randy crept towards the door. Glancing back towards her, he sighed softly. She was an angel lost in a sea of white. Dwarfed by the covers, she looked peaceful and vulnerable all at the same time. Reaching for the light switch, Randy flicked it, flooding the room in darkness. Deciding to leave the door open, a beam of flight fell directly onto Juliet as she slept. Her tiny frame was haloed in the light as though she were some heavenly cherub.

Retreating to his own room, Randy didn't realise how exhausted he had been feeling until the tears started to fall. The night had taken its toll on his weary mind, and he had no defence left against the grief. Burying his head in his hands, he let the tears come. The fell in river over his cheeks, but he didn't bother to brush them away. He wouldn't. Somehow, he felt that by denying them would somehow be disrespectful to Beth. Sobbing his last, Randy undressed and climbed into bed himself. Knocking the light off, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Randy awoke in the middle of the night for a reason he didn't know. Blinking his eyes open in the darkness, he knew something had awoken him. Gradually, his crystal blue orbs became used to the lightning level. The familiar features of his room fell into place before him, all be it in a hidden shadowed state. The sound of traffic outside was persistent, but muffled, so he doubted that had been what could have awoken him.

It was then that he became aware of the extra presence in his room. Looking down at the foot of his bed, his breath caught in his throat. Curled in a foetal position at the end of his bed was Juliet. Her face was buried into her rabbit, and Randy was certain he could make out the sound of her breathing. It was distraught, as though she had been crying.

Carefully sitting up in bed, he watched her for a second. Somehow she had made her way in the dark from her room into his, for what reason he didn't know. Debating on what to do, Randy carefully reached forward to the edge of the bed. Carefully taking Juliet into his arms, he leant back into his pillows, holding her tiny body close to his as he pulled the covers over them both.

Wrapped in the warmth of her father's arms, Juliet's breathing became still as she relaxed. As she fell back to sleep, Randy could feel himself dozing alongside her. His last waking thought was the happiest he'd had all day. Feeling his daughter slumbering against his chest, Randy was certain that he'd made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_**: Updated. A new chapter for you guys. Well, first of all, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing this, and even more so sharing it with you.**

**So, here is the next chapter. Please read and review. I disclaim.**

* * *

The sound of a five year old snoring gently welcomed Randy to the morning. Both crystal blue eyes fell open at once, with the room coming into a clear focus. The rain from the previous evening had given way to a sun-kissed start for the day. Streams of revitalising light crashed through the windows, filling the room with a morning glow. 

The bedroom window was open slightly, allowing a gentle breeze to disturb the half closed curtains. Sighing, Randy moved to stretch his arms and stopped. The weight on his chest made him realise that it was going to be impossible to move all that much. Moving his gaze downwards, he felt a lazy smile touch his lips at the sight of Juliet. She was still fast asleep, her small blonde head resting on Randy's chest as though it were a pillow. In fact, her entire body had somehow managed to use Randy as her own personal pillow. Her legs barely reached to his waist, and her arms although stretched out around his torso, barely made it to his sides.

Feeling a contended sigh escape from his mouth, Randy couldn't resist temptation. Bringing up his own arms, he carefully held them around his slumbering daughter. Holding her close to him, he fell into a slight doze. The steady breathing of Juliet, punctuated with occasional snore was easily the most soothing sound he had ever heard in his life.

The bliss couldn't last however, as all the facts from last night reasserted themselves in Randy's memory. The circumstances in which he had found his daughter were anything but desirable. This little angel snoring on his chest no longer had a mother. She would grow up without having the most important woman in her life there for her. A wave of grief swept over Randy. He was deeply sorry for Juliet's loss, and equally sorry for himself. There were so many things that were left unsaid between him and Beth. And they were going to remain that way forever.

Already on the brink of tears, Randy held Juliet tighter, burying his head in the soft waves of her hair. The scent was soothing to Randy, making him feel at least a little calmer. Planting a kiss on the crown of her head, he did his best to move her onto the bed. Her weight was negligible in his arms, but he still moved the softest care. Gently laying her down on the bed, he made sure she was comfortable on the white pillow. Stroking her hair back from her face, she stirred gently, but remained asleep.

Pulling the covers up around her and the stuffed rabbit, Randy was content to simply sit on the edge of his bed and watch her sleep. Her angelic features were completely at peace, reminding him so much of the mother she had lost. Randy's shoulders heaved in a heartfelt sigh. As much as he felt some kind of connection with the girl, the idea of him acting as a stable parental figure to her scared him more than a 'Hell in the Cell' handicap match against The Undertaker and Mick Foley. He barely managed to take care of himself, not to mention the fact that his life was geared around him and what he wanted. Could he adjust his entire existence to allow Juliet into his world? Did he really want that? Once the novelty of her sweet face wore off, would he want the responsibilities that came with being a father?

More importantly, could he cope with such responsibilities? Even if he did want to take care of Juliet, who was he kidding to even dream that he could do the job? And yet, Randy knew he would do anything for Juliet. She might have been his daughter for five minutes or five years, it didn't make a difference. She was part of him and he of her. Randy might not be the best father in the world, but he knew he was going to do his best to be everything this little life needed. He owed at least that much to the memory of Beth.

Taking comfort in his resolution, Randy finally came to life. Sliding out of the bed, he readjusted the boxer-briefs around his waist. Finding a pair of sweat pants, he quietly pulled them over his legs and selected plain white tee-shirt from the unpacked case next to his bed. Gently closing the bedroom door behind him, Randy headed out into the main area of his apartment. Conscious of every floor board beneath his weight, he moved as quietly as he could on his toes, not wanting to disturb Juliet.

Reaching his destination, he removed his phone from its holder and punched in a familiar number. Holding the receiver to his ear, he tapped his fingers on the surface of the wall as he waited to be connected.

"_Hello. You've reached the Orton's. We're not available to take your call at the moment. Please leave your name and number with a message, and we'll get back to you."_

Randy felt his shoulders sag as the answer machine came to life with his mother's voice. He had hoped, now in vain, that his mother would be there to answer. The beep sounded in his ear, reminding him he was still connected. "Hey Mom its Randy. Listen I really need to talk to you. Are you there?" There was no sound of anyone picking up the phone, causing Randy to vent his frustration in another huffed sigh. "Would you call me as soon as you get this message? It's really important. My cell is on as well. Thanks."

Hanging up his phone, Randy turned and headed back across his apartment towards the kitchen area. Resting the flat of his palms on his hips, he surveyed what was before him. And it wasn't a whole lot.

Randy was not one to keep food lying around in his home. Apart from the fact he couldn't cook if his life depended on it, he was away from his home for the most part. It didn't make sense to buy food in bulk as it would only spoil. He would sooner order something in than cook for himself anyway. As it was, he wasn't a particularly big fan of breakfast, but his mother's mantra of it being the most important meal of the day sounded afresh in his ears.

Breakfast was important, and no doubt Juliet would want some when she woke up. Scanning his cupboards, he was confronted with the grim prospect of alcohol and left-over fajitas from god only knew when. Not the most appetising meals for a grown man, much less a little girl.

Finally finding bread that hadn't gone blue, Randy retrieved two slices from the pack. Placing them in the toaster, he realised that in all the time that he had the appliance, he'd never once used it. Selecting the highest setting available, thinking it to be the right one, Randy set about finding something to put on the toast.

He was completely out of chocolate spread and peanut butter. He had figured that those two things would be what any child would want on toast. When he was a kid, he consistently ate toast and peanut butter.

With those two options out, Randy knew that he didn't stock any kind of fruit preserve and there was no butter to be found in the fridge. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Randy wondered if mayonnaise would make a substitute. It would have to. There wasn't anything else to use.

Removing the jar from the fridge, he turned back to face the main room. He stopped suddenly, noticing Juliet was stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He hadn't heard the door open, and wondered how long she had been watching him. Juliet's hair was slightly dishevelled and she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. Clutching the rabbit in one hand, she tilted her head as she studied Randy from across the room. Randy smiled warmly, stepping around the island and crossing towards her.

He stopped as he noticed Juliet looking alarmed. Holding his hands up to appear as non-threatening as possible, his voice remained even and soft as he spoke. "Good morning Juliet, did I wake you?" Juliet's face remained placid save for the blinking of her eyes periodically. "Did you sleep okay?" It seemed Juliet still had nothing to say. She remained standing in the doorway without speaking.

Randy exhaled slowly, his head hanging down in defeat. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't feed his daughter because he was completely under prepared. And for whatever reason, she simply refused to say anything at all. Caught wondering how traumatic last night must have been to her, Randy was taken by surprise as Juliet took a step forward. Taking another one, she moved slowly across the floor of the apartment until she was stood directly opposite him.

Her head fell back as she looked up at him, her eyes studying him with wary interest. Randy smiled softly, deciding to remain quiet and allowing Juliet to decide what she wanted to do. If he was even going to entertain the idea of being her father, she had to at least to feel comfortable around him. Finally, after much consideration Juliet allowed her stuffed animal to slip from her grasp. Lifting her hands upwards, her fingers strained to reach Randy.

It suddenly dawned on Randy what it was she wanted. In an instant he bent down, his hands landing on either side of her waist. Lifting her high off her feet, he held her close to his chest, whispering softly into her hair. Juliet seemed just as eager as he was to be held, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Her face buried itself in the curve between his neck and shoulder, her arms a vice grip.

Oxygen was becoming a real issue for Randy, but that didn't matter to him. He cradled Juliet close to him, gently stroking his hand down her back. Feeling the warmth flooding through his body, Randy wondered if there was a problem in the world that couldn't be cured by a hug from his daughter. When she finally released her grip, Juliet leant backwards, studying Randy's face up close.

With her right hand, she traced the curve of Randy's cheek with her palm. Her finger intently probed the curve of his lips and the straight line of his nose, before cupping his chin between her hands. Both her hands found their way to Randy's ears, and pulled them like they were handle bars to a motorcycle. Randy could only smile as she continued to explore his features. She seemed particularly intrigued with his neck and shoulders, squeezing and rubbing at the muscles there.

Seemingly happy with her discovery, her lips curved into a smile. Randy felt his breath stolen away at her face. If she was angelic before, she positively lit up when she smiled. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with more vitality, as two little dimples formed on her cheeks. Her baby teeth were perfect and white, perfectly set in her mouth. Chuckling softly, Randy was fully prepared to stand there for the rest of his life and just watch her smile.

"Your face is different to my Grandpa's." Recovering the shock of her voice, Randy feared he would drop her due to his fright. She spoke. Juliet finally spoke. She had a soft voice, just like her mother had. Her small mouth formed the words in an adorable child-like fashion, causing Randy's heart to melt. She truly was perfect.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Randy chuckled, bringing another smile to Juliet's face.

"His nose is bigger than yours." Juliet observed. "And he has hairy ears." Juliet's face contorted into a vision of disgust. It brought a rumbling laugh from inside Randy's chest. He was so thrilled that she was actually speaking that she could have been swearing like a trooper for all he cared. "You look prettier than he does."

"Thank you." Randy smiled, feeling a pool of tears collecting in his eyes. He had heard how your child could reduce you to tears at any given opportunity. But he honestly didn't realise how much the words of one little person could touch him so deeply. "You're very pretty too." Juliet grinned with glee, not affected by the adult perception of modesty or embarrassment. She absolutely revelled in being called pretty it seemed.

"My mommy says I'm a princess and all princesses are pretty. When I grow up, I want to be a princess." Juliet beamed, reciting a childhood desire with ease.

Randy felt her words tug at his heart. The way he mentioned Beth in the present tense made his heart feel like it was on fire. She seemed unable to accept what had happened to her mother, crippling him with sadness. Maybe she was just too young to understand the concept of death. But Randy saw no reason for breaking her little heart yet by trying to enforce the absolute on her developing mind. So much had already changed for her. It was better to ease her through the pain of losing her mother gradually than dumping it all on her at once.

Holding her close again, Randy sighed into her air. "You are already a princess. You're my princess."

He didn't know where the words came from, but Randy couldn't have possibly meant them anymore. Juliet chuckled with amusement as Randy smiled at her. "Who are you?" Her question was innocent, and perhaps a little belated. She was happy enough she share her childhood fantasy, but not question who he was. Childhood innocence may have been a blessing for Juliet, but it was enough to shatter what remained of Randy's heart. It seemed she had as much idea of who he was as he had had of her actual existence.

Randy considered the question. Should he introduce himself as Randy, or Daddy? Could she accept the news that he was her father, and would be living with him for the foreseeable future? Would she even want to know he was her father? Maybe it would be better to introduce himself as her friend to begin with. She could get to know him, and like him for who he was before he earned the right to be called Dad. After all, who was he to insinuate himself into her life? Did he honestly have the right to call himself her father at such an early stage in their relationship?

Randy already knew he answer to that. "Well Juliet…I'm your Dad." Juliet's face looked blank. "I'm your father Juliet. You're my daughter."

Juliet's face seemed to reflect her brain processing this new information. It broke Randy's heart to know that she didn't know anything about him. Obviously Beth had already decided not to involve him in her life at all. That extended to Juliet not knowing who her father was. The childhood logic was evident with Juliet's next question. "Do I have to call you Daddy?"

"No Juliet. Not if you don't want to." Randy assured, squeezing her tighter. "You can call me Randy if you like. That's my name."

"Randy." She repeated, forming the sound with her petite mouth.

"Randy." He repeated smiling. She seemed to take that in without difficulty. Spurred on with a little more confidence, Randy decided to try his luck. "We can be friends if you like?"

Juliet nodded enthusiastically, bearing her pearly white teeth as she grinned. "Okay. We can be friends. Do you like Barbie? I have the new _'Beach Barbie' _with her pet dolphin Splash. We can play with them right now if you want to?"

Randy tried to hide the expression of revulsion. Where did it say in the job description playing with dolls? As it was, he was saved by the sound of the toaster. It popped upwards, exposing two utterly blackened slices of bread that should have been toast. Randy looked perplexed at the smoking pieces of bread. Where had he gone wrong? He'd put the bread into the machine, and switched it on. Why wasn't it toast?

Juliet scrunched up her nose at the scent of burnt toast, looking back at Randy with unsure eyes. "Do you want to play Barbie with me Randy?"

Randy grinned. "Sure I do. But first, I though I'd take you out and buy you some breakfast. Is there anything you'd particularly want?"

Juliet pondered the question for a moment, before nodding her head. Her perfect mouth opened to speak, but fell immediately silent at the sound of something scrambling at the front door.

Turning his own head to see what it was, Randy's eyes widened considerably as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was all five-foot-five of his girlfriend of over a year, Chase McGowan. Her brunette hair hung in loose curls down past her shoulder blades. They danced around her features as she shrugged off her faux-fur coat. Throwing it down on the near by chair, her inordinately expensive heels clattered against the wooden flooring as she walked into the apartment.

From behind her designer sunglasses, she spotted Randy. More importantly, she registered the fact that he was holding a five year old girl in his arms. In painfully slow motion, she removed the glasses from her face; her green eyes narrow with suspicion. Her frosted pink lips curled into an unattractive sneer as she spoke.

"Baby, do I even want to know what the hell you are doing?"

Randy smiled weakly, holding Juliet closer to him. "Chase…you'd better sit down. There's something I need to tell you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_**: Update. New chapter for your reading enjoyment.**

**I'm not really going to get into it on my author's note, but this will be the last update from me for a few weeks. Work has dictated that I shall be bust for the next three weekends. As the weekends are my writing time, I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you guys understand. Just think of it as a slight sabbatical, and I'll be back before you know it.**

**Please read and review! I disclaim!!**

* * *

Chase Alicia McGowan was not a happy woman. At least if the scowl marring her beautiful features was anything to go by. And boy, was Randy Orton going to hear about it.

When they had met over a year ago, Chase had been completely honest. She was up front about her high-maintenance and no bullshit outlook on life. You had to be that way if you were going to succeed as a model. After all, with such a beautiful face, there wasn't much else she could do with her life other than dominate the world of fashion.

Chase had been 'discovered' when she was nineteen years old. Working behind a counter in her local mall and as a part-time promotions girl, her life was filled with dreams of something better than the small town roots where she seemed destined to be stuck. As luck would have it, a talent scout returning to his home state for a vacation had spotted the brunette demonstrating a new line of make-up, and things had progressed speedily from there. She had been signed immediately to a fashion label and was sent out on the runway. Her looks, combined with the right level of promotion made her name sky-rocket in the world of fashion.

Chase had found herself on the cover of every magazine in publication, ranging from American tabloids to high fashion like _Vogue_. Talk shows became desperate to interview her, clubs and promotional events begged to have her feature there. She seemed to possess the _Midas_ touch, with the public being unable to get enough of the once sweet Texan girl that transformed into a high-fashion Supermodel. Chase McGowan had become famous the world over.

In a move that stunned everyone, yet seemed purely logical to Chase, she fired the man who had discovered her, hiring a new manager. Success indeed had changed Chase. She was a business woman, who knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

This 'winner takes all' attitude filtered through to the rest of her life, including men. She had been linked to any number of high profile celebrities, from actors to musicians to athletes. A tabloid darling, the man on her arm was guaranteed to generate headlines whether she was actually dating them or not. It didn't matter. If _the _Chase McGowan came to a premier on your arm, you were guaranteed that your film would be a hit.

And it stood to reason for Chase, that if she expected the best clothes, hotels and cars that she would only have the best men to pick from. Indeed, she had compunction about picking men with marital statuses other than single. It was all fair games to Chase. Her relationship with Randy Orton seemed to be nothing more than an accident. After flicking through the television channels one evening, her eyes caught on the chiselled physique of Randy Orton doing his thing inside a wrestling ring. Deciding that he had the right 'look' for her to be associated with, Chase set the wheels in motion for their first meeting.

It happened, by a planned 'coincidence' of course, that Chase was visiting the same hospital for injured soldiers that the superstars of WWE were at. Chase had immediately set upon Randy, and had mostly been at his side ever since. He was incredibly handsome, and looked perfect next to her.

It wasn't as though Randy had minded being eye candy. Far from it. Despite his celebrity status as a wrestler, Chase exposed him to the true celebrity world, where what you achieved could only be governed by your own ruthless ambition. Not to mention the typical male attitude when it came to bragging. He was dating one of the most beautiful women in the world. It was guaranteed to make the boys jealous. The fact that she had her own career which supported her, not to mention kept them apart for extended periods fit him perfectly. Randy was with her long enough to fuck her senseless, and not have to put up with the morning after rubbish usually associated with relationships. It was an affair of convenience. And it suited Randy perfectly.

He had one of the world's most beautiful women on his arm. Who was he to complain if she could be a highly-strung bitch on occasion?

Perhaps it was time for Randy to realise just how much of an issue Chase could be when she felt the need. Her face had been a true vision of inner ugliness as she had walked in on Randy and Juliet. The cold, calculating eyes said it all. Her boyfriend had a child with him, the origins of which were completely foreign to Chase. The fact that he had her was a slight detail he'd left out of their telephone conversation earlier in the week. As far as Chase was concerned he had some serious explaining to do.

She had reluctantly agreed to go with Randy and the spawn to get some breakfast, where he had promised to explain everything. Apparently food was important to Juliet. _She'll never make a model, _Chase had mused.

Of course, if Chase had known where it was Randy was going to take them, she would never have agreed. Sat in what looked like a diner taken from the 1950's, she was having enough trouble just to keep down the wave of nausea that threatened to void her stomach of all it's contents. Had these people never heard of hygiene in the food industry? Chase was fairly sure that the conspicuous browns stain on the red vinyl seat wasn't chocolate sauce.

Taking Randy's leather jacket from him by force, Chase laid it out over the seat, perching herself on the edge as best as she possibly could. Removing the small bottle of disinfectant gel she always carried around with her, she squeezed a generous amount into her palm. Vigorously rubbing her hands in the gel, she sniffed in disgust. She was probably going to catch something from the air in here anyway, Chase reasoned. Glancing over the table, her eyes narrowed as she watched Randy helped the spawn into a booster seat. As it was, she was too small to reach onto the table and needed extra height.

Certain that Juliet was settled, Randy focused his attention on his by now smouldering girlfriend. Seeing the look burning in her eyes, Randy shrugged his shoulders in a laboured effort. "What's that look for Chase?" Chase flicked her eyes from Randy, to Juliet and back again. As foolish as Randy could be, he wasn't an idiot. Leaning closer to Juliet, he smiled down at the five year old. "Hey Juliet, why don't you go get one of those colouring sheets. That nice lady behind the counter will give you one."

Juliet giggled with glee at the prospect of colouring. Sliding down off the seat, she scampered beneath the table and over towards the counter. Keeping an eye on her as she waited patiently, Randy waited with baited breath on what Chase was about to come out with.

"Randy, honey. I'm sure you have a good explanation for having the little molestable locked in our apartment. But I'm honestly not that interested." Chase's beautiful smile was colder than an Antarctic winter breeze. "Instead, how about you tell me something happy. Like when the orphanage is having the little thing back."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, Randy sighed heavily. This really was the last thing needed from Chase right now. "It's not exactly like that Chase. She didn't come from an orphanage…"

"Thank god." Chase reached into her purse to remove her pack of cigarettes. "I was thinking you'd gone all Angelina Jolie on me and started adopting a brood. So who does it belong to?"

Randy gritted his teeth in an effort to draw confidence. Making sure there were no sharp objects in the general vicinity, he exhaled heavily. "She's mine Chase." Chase's face remained blank, the cigarette wedged between her fingers hovering between her open lips. "Juliet is my daughter."

Lowering the cigarette, Chase arched and eyebrow. The fact she was able to silently shocked Randy. After all, she'd had more than her own fair share of botox pumped in her head. She usually had very little motion in her face. "I'm sorry, maybe it's the odious smell of deep fat frying that's messing with my senses. It sounded like you just said that the spawn is yours."

"Her name is Juliet," Randy corrected. "And that's exactly what I said."

"What?" Chase's voice was an irritated screech, coupled with her slamming her hands palm down on the flat of the table. Oblivious of the heads turning to watch them, Chase seemed to be on an upward spiral to hysteria. "What do you mean she's yours?"

"Her mother was an ex girlfriend of mine. She was killed last night in a car crash. The police called me and asked me to come pick Juliet up." The look of sorrow on Randy's face was lost on Chase. She couldn't see past the curtain of red blinding her vision.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a daughter before? How could you keep that from me Randy?" Chase's eyes narrowed into a demanding glare.

"I didn't know she existed Chase. Beth never told me she'd had a baby, much less mine. I haven't seen her in years. The first I knew about it was last night." There was an exhausted tone in Randy's voice, one which filled his own ears. How many more times was he supposed to explain that he had a daughter he didn't know about. What were people going to think about him now? How much of a monster must he be if the mother of his daughter couldn't tell him she had given birth?

"You didn't know? How can you not know you had a child Randy? Surely the fact your girlfriend swelled to the size of a small country must have been a give away?" Chase leaned across the table, as if trying to spit her words in Randy's face. How dare he keep this from her?

"I didn't know she was pregnant. She must've gone through it herself and given birth to Juliet. She never told me." His voice was getting weaker by the minute. Obviously, Chase was in neither and understanding nor forgiving mood.

"She's your spawn Randy. You must have some idea." A look of disgust curling her top lips, Chase sank back into her chair, arms pinned across her chest.

"I guess my crystal ball must not have been working that day." Randy retorted, leaning back into his own seat.

Reaching for her cigarette, Chase lit it and stuck it between her lips in one swift move. "We discussed this at length Randy." Chase sounded like she was trying to discipline a child as she spoke. "We both decided that we didn't want children, and that if we did change our minds in the future, we were going to adopt." _Because God knows I'm not sacrificing my figure just to reproduce. _"I don't want a kid. I'm at the peak of my career, and can't even think about having someone else's little brat to look after. Did you even think about me at all during your little knight in shining armour routine?"

"It came as a surprise Chase. I wasn't prepared for this at all. And I meant it when we talked about it. I didn't plan on having kids." Reaching across the table, Randy took Chase's free hand in his. "But things are different now. I have a daughter. It's not a fact that I can change that easily, no matter what we decided in the past."

"More is the pity." Chase grumbled, blowing a billow of smoke out of the corner of her mouth. She opened her mouth to give Randy yet another piece of her mind, but fell silent as Juliet tottered forward. Clutching a large sheet of white paper with a cartoon farm scene, she placed it onto the table. Keeping holding the crayons, she scrambled beneath the table before climbing back into her seat.

Scooting the paper over to herself, she dipped her head as she began colouring the paper in. Randy took a moment to watch her. He'd never actually seen a blue pig before, but Juliet seemed pleased with it. That was good enough for him.

"Have you considered adoption?" Chase's question was enough to cause Randy to nearly fall out of his seat. However possible that was, considering he was sat in a booth that very nearly happened. Chase regarded him coolly across the table, delicately flicking at the cigarette she held.

"Chase." Randy's voice came from between gritted teeth as he cast a sideways glance at Juliet. Thankfully, she was none the wiser, utterly content in her colourings.

"Well it's a fair question. You said it yourself, you didn't want to be saddled with responsibility. Well that's a huge responsibility right there." As much of a bitch that Chase could be, she tended to be right in what she said. Or was it that she knew how to push Randy's buttons? It didn't really matter. She was making far too much sense for her own good.

"I'm serious," Chase continued, drawing a long puff of smoke from the think white stick. "It's all totally sweet you rescuing your little sprog and all, but have you even though about if you can cope with this?" Randy felt as though he was sinking back into his seat as Chase grew in stature before him. "I mean honestly Randy, you can't seriously think you can be a father? For god's sake man, you can barely take care of yourself. Are you really going to inflict yourself on her? As much as despise children, no-one deserves the parenting of Randy Orton. Hey, is that an oxymoron?"

"I said this was all really new to me Chase. I haven't figured out what I want to do yet." Randy shook his head in a gentle arc as Chase smirked. She was like a shark sensing blood in water.

"So there is another option I take it." Chase felt like crowing on the inside, but kept as impassive as her devilish smile would allow.

"There are her grandparents," Randy admitted in defeat. "The cops are trying to contact them. I'm not sure if her staying with me is a stop-gap measure until they show up."

"Well there we go." Chase's face beamed brightly. "That solves everyone's problems now, doesn't it? They'll find the geriatrics and bundle the spawn off to -…"

"Stop calling her a spawn!" The tone in Randy's voice was a lot more harsh than he had wanted. But he didn't feel the venom any less. So what if he'd only know her twelve hours, Juliet was his daughter and it wasn't right for her to spoken about that way.

"Don't you tell me what to do Randy." Chase glared. "You're the one whose been lying and sneaking around knocking god only knows who else up. Just try and think about how I'm feeling about this, would you please?"

Randy was at a loss for words. "Chase, I need to try and figure this out. And I was kinda hoping on your support through all this."

"What is there to figure out?" The model barked in return. "You didn't want her, you can't care for her, there's a sweet pair of coffin dodgers out there who can. What is the problem here Randy? The only one who seems to think this is a bigger deal is you."

"Well what if I don't want to give her up?" Randy's meek statement caught Chase by utter surprise. As it was, he had only half-meant to say it. But it was out there now, hanging like a vampire bat between the couple.

"You want to keep her?" Chase's voice was thick with incredulity.

"Like I said, I need time to think about it." Randy realised he was rapidly losing control of the situation, at least if the violent shade of fuchsia Chase was turning was to go by.

"I cannot possible accept a child into my life." Her statement was laced with implied threat. "And I don't think you can either. I have a career and a lifestyle that I want to maintain. I'm a fashion model Randy. I'm not about to start playing happy families, not even with you. So you'd better just think about that."

Randy felt the anger building inside him like a crashing wave. It was churning all the way up to his throat, preparing to explode all over Chase. Fortunately for Chase, she was saved in the nick of time. A middle-aged waitress waddled over, flipping over to a fresh page in her dog eared note book. Clutching her coffee pot in her other hand, she pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. Both her gaudy pink lips curled into an unimpressed sneer.

"I'm sorry honey, but you can't smoke in here." Resting her hand on her hip, she waitress motioned at Chase with the half-full coffee pot.

Chase's smile positively dripped with sarcasm. "Don't worry _honey,_ I was just leaving."

"Chase." Randy sighed. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted her to stay given her less than enthusiastic reception to Juliet.

Standing up from the booth, Chase pulled her own jacket up over her shoulders. Reaching for her purse, she realised she still had the lit cigarette between her fingers. Sliding out of the booth, Chase stood toe to toe with the waitress. With a smile falser than the breasts on Pamela Anderson, Chase dropped the burning end of the cigarette into the coffee pot. It sank into the steaming black liquid with an audible hiss.

With her expensive heels clattering all the way as she stormed to the exit, Chase slammed the glass door to the diner behind her. Wincing at the sound, Randy looked down at Juliet who was still engrossed in the puddle of colour on her activity sheet.

That really hadn't gone well at all. If it wasn't enough that Randy wasn't entirely sure that he could cope with caring for Juliet, it seemed that Chase was totally against him. And knowing his girlfriend like he did, she wasn't exactly going to change her mind over night. She would fight him every step of the way. And he dreaded to think how she would behave towards Juliet.

Maybe Chase was right. Maybe it was best for Juliet to be with her grandparents? They would care for her better than he could hope to, and they hadn't known each other all that long. She'd probably forget him easily enough and go back to some semblance of her old normal life.

But if any of that were true, it still presented Randy with a problem. If Juliet was going to be better off with her grandparents, why did the mere thought of giving her up make him sick to his stomach?

Realising he needed some advice from a more experienced source, Randy turned to look directly at the ashen faced waitress. Her eyes seemed transfixed on the cigarette floating around in her coffee pot.

As she lifted her eyes to narrow them at Randy, he smiled weakly.

"Could we have a few more minutes please?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_**: Update. Big apologies for the length of time it has taken between updates. I hope this is worth the wait. Please read and review.**

* * *

"My tummy's full." As if to put extra weight behind her point, Juliet belched softly. As soon as the sound came out, her delicate hands immediately clamped over her mouth, it being a visible 'O' behind the fingers. "_Escuse me_." Juliet blushed up at Randy, her perfect little mouth trying to suppress a smile.

Glancing down at Juliet as they exited the restaurant, Randy broke into a fit of sustained laughter. It was quite possibly the most heart-melting, funny thing he had ever seen in his life. Not only the way she burped, but how Juliet had tried to excuse herself and mispronounced the word.

Maybe being a father wouldn't be so bad at all, Randy reasoned. After all, if nothing else he could spend the rest of his life was just watching and listening to his little girl. Every time he thought Juliet had done or said to the cutest thing known to mankind, she would immediately out-do herself and do or say something to make him go weak at the knees all over again. Her little burp and excusing was the latest in a long line of antics that had been pulling on Randy's heart-strings all morning. In the space of less than forty-eight hours, Randy found himself consistently wondering if you could get a heart-attack from feeling pure joy.

That thought aside, Randy had no idea how much a child of Juliet's age could eat! Considering the size of her body, Randy honestly wondered where she had stored all that food. Obviously inheriting her appetite from her father, she had seen off a stack of six pancakes, followed by a round of toast and strawberry jam. Juliet had washed the calorie-saturated breakfast down with what Randy was sure had been a pint of chocolate milk. If nothing else, he admired the girl's stamina. He fondly re-called a time where he could eat just as much at breakfast, his mother's pride and joy.

Smiling contentedly, Juliet's hand rubbed lazy circles over her stomach, which was just a little rounder than it was normally. Her eyes fluttered with content, and Randy started to wonder if maybe she was sleepy. It was only ten thirty in the morning, but if she was anything like him, a good meal would knock her for six.

Smiling down at his daughter, Randy's hand rested on her head as he ruffled the golden blonde baby curls on the crown of her head. Juliet chuckled, and fell into step next to her father. Randy had explained they were going to go back to his apartment and maybe watch some television. His actual plan was to sit Juliet in front a kids' show and hope she fell back asleep so he could desperately try and call his mother again. He was rapidly feeling out of his depth, and his mother was his life line.

Without speaking, Juliet had stretched her hand up to reach Randy's. It was quite a stretch for her, considering their comparable heights, but she did it all the same. Her tiny digits did their best to grasp the long fingers on Randy's hand. Randy responded in kind, wrapping his hand around hers, stretching his arm so that she didn't have to reach as far.

The scene was almost surreal for Randy. Here he was, walking down the street hand in hand with a little angel that he had played a part in creating. Guys like Batista and Ric Flair had always told him having a kid changed your life. There was an instant bond between you, and whilst it may not be the same as mother and child, it was instinctive and powerful. Now that Randy had found her, it seemed Juliet had already found a place in his heart. As much as he tried to convince himself he couldn't be the parent she needed, somehow he wasn't sure how he could ever be complete again without her.

The buzzing on his cell-phone in his pocket jolted Randy back to the present. Using his free hand, he retrieved the handset and flipped it open. "Yo." He answered.

"Orton man, where the fuck are you?" The grunt on the other end made it quite clear it was John Cena, Randy's best friend. "We said we'd meet at the gym for a quarter to ten. Everyone else is here, where you at? Don't tell me you met some chick and took her back to bang her. What the hell did I tell you? No ass until you'd hit the gym."

"John, I completely forgot. I'm sorry man. Something…something major came up that I kinda needed to deal with right there and then." Randy bit down onto his bottom lip, his mind racing. What was he going to tell John? Should he reveal the truth? That he'd been introduced and charged with the care for his tiny daughter, and he was drowning right now in a sea of worry and responsibility?

Would it be better to lie? Somehow, Randy didn't see how he could keep someone like Juliet a secret for long. "I don't give a shit," John barked, "get your ass to the gym right now. Bring your shit, and be prepared to become my bitch. I'm gonna work you till you drop." Randy sighed into the phone. "No excuses Orton. Don't make me come find you."

The phone went dead in Randy's hand, and he snapped the handset shut. Randy knew John well enough to know that he wasn't one to make idle threats. His friend would come and find him if he didn't turn up. For some reason, the idea of explaining the story in a neutral setting seemed a better idea than letting John stumble on him and Juliet at his apartment. And maybe, if Randy was lucky, Batista would be there. Since transferring to the other brand, Randy had had little chance to talk to the older man. Usually, one of Batista's lectures would send Randy crawling up the walls with boredom. But now more than ever, Randy craved advice. Maybe Batista would know what to do - or at least what he was supposed to do with a kid.

Smiling down at Juliet, who had become enchanted with a pink stiletto she saw in the window, he squeezed her hand gently. "Hey Juliet, how would you like to come meet some of my friends?"

* * *

Randy noted with a fair amount of horror that the gym was full of his fellow WWE employees. On the running machines were Candice Michelle and Ashley Massaro, both girls lost in their own musical worlds with their iPods attached to their arms. In the far right corner were CM Punk, Mickie James and Jeff Hardy. Stretched out on the blue plastic mats, the three of them were each performing their own version of the splits. Mickie, the most flexible of them, had arched over so her right hand grasped her right foot, her left hand arching gracefully over her.

The opposite corner held the most amount of fear for Randy. Currently using the assorted weight machines were Batista, Hunter Helmsley, Ric Flair, Beth Phoenix and John Cena. Cena was on the stack machines, the intense stare of his eyes on the entrance but still not really seeing anything at all. Batista and Hunter were on the leg presses to his left, the two men in obvious competition for one another to see who could do the most repetitions. Beth was spotting Ric, who despite his age, was holding his own with a barbell.

No-one seemed to have noticed Randy yet. If they had, they certainly weren't giving anything away. Holding Juliet's hand a little tighter in the palm of his own, Randy gulped at air in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Honestly, if these people were his friends then they should support him in this, Randy reasoned. But he was realistic. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to go well. To them, he was the immature, pot smoking, womanising, hotel wrecking young punk who was all about getting what he wanted. Petulant and aggressive, his own past indiscretions had been well document - both by the management and the online wrestling fan communities. He was, quite simply, know as a trouble maker. An image he seemed unable to shift.

Randy was suddenly reminded of the time when Torrie Wilson refused to take him up on his offer to watch her pet dog Chloe whilst she went for a photo shoot. When asked why, she had simply laughed and patted his face with a knowing a look. He couldn't even be trusted with Torrie's stupid dog who was, at least as far was Randy was concerned, a furry white rat.

Then again, maybe they were all right. Maybe Randy was getting in over his head and could constitute a real danger to Juliet. But this was seemingly going to be the way of things now. Randy had willingly accepted his daughter into his life. And he was prepared to at least learn how to be a decent father. He just hoped his friends would see it that way too.

Crossing the gym to the weights, Randy winced as John became obviously aware of him. The West Newbury native grinned almost manically as he registered his absent friend. Sitting forward of the bars of the machine, John arches his back, feeling the satisfying inner click as both of his shoulder blades cricked back into position. Grabbing his towel, he slapped it against his face as he stood up to face Randy, already planning to punish his friend for being late to the workout. He stopped short as his eyes fell on the tiny blonde girl staring in wonder around her.

With an eyebrow cocked, he smirked at Randy. "Damn Orton. I know you like 'em young but this is a little…"

"Shut up." Randy growled, consciously looking down at Juliet wondering if she understood what John was insinuating.

"Seriously man, where did you get the munchkin? She related to you or something?" Patting the towel against his face, John removed the beads of swear collecting over his forehead.

"That…is a long story." Randy offered. Now that he was here, he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to explain her to his friends. More than ever he realised his friends were going to think him insane for even considering taking on a responsibility like Juliet.

"She's mine John."

Randy didn't realise he'd spoken those last few words until he heard John's strangled yelp of incredulity. "You have got to be shittin' me. You? Of all people Orton, you have kid? Oh my god."

Wincing at John's reaction, Randy couldn't help but moan as the rest of his colleagues became interested in what was going on because of Cena's reaction. Batista and Flair were now flanking John as Jeff, Punk and Mickie came from the other corner to see what was going on.

"Guys, check this out." John shook his head in disbelief, pointing at Juliet. "Meet mini-Orton. Randy had a kid and held out on us."

Murmurs ranging from shock to obvious disapproval rippled through his friends. Randy half considered grabbing Juliet and making a run for the exit, hoping he could in some way gloss over this entire episode. Not that it would do him much good he reasoned. The entire roster was bound to know now that his friends did. And that it meant it wouldn't be too long before the management found out.

_The management! _Randy shuddered at the thought of what Vince McMahon would say about this indiscretion. He hadn't even considered them, and now realised things could turn out a lot worse than he had originally feared.

Disturbed from his thoughts, Randy glanced down at Juliet who had started to pant. Her tiny chest heaved up and down as her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. She cowered against Randy's leg, burying her face away. With all these unfamiliar people staring down at her, she was quickly becoming distressed.

"Juliet? What's the matter?" Randy looked from his daughter to his friends, unsure of what was wrong, let alone what he was supposed to do.

Tutting behind John, Batista shook his head reproachfully. Having daughters of his own, it was obvious what was wrong. "Hold her you idiot. We're scaring her."

"Oh, right." Randy nodded. Reaching down, he swept Juliet up into his arms, holding her against his chest. Juliet responded by latching her arms around him, burying her head into the curve of his neck and shoulder. He stroked her back gently, angry at himself for not realising what was upsetting her.

"Randy, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Ric enquired. Stepping around John, he moved to Randy's side. Grinning at Juliet, he stroked her hair gently. Risking raising her head, Juliet took one look at Flair an emitted a high pitched wail.

Caught by surprise, it was all Randy could do not to drop her. Flair and Batista chuckled at the girl's reaction, whilst Randy stared in wide-eyed terror between his friends. Juliet was crying now, sobbing against his neck and he had no clue what he was supposed to do. Punk, obviously moved by the sight slid his arm around Jeff's shoulders, holding his boyfriend close to him. "I want one." He whispered into Jeff's hair, planting a kiss on his temple.

Jeff smiled, trying not laugh at the look plastered over Randy's face. Getting more frantic, Randy practically spasmed with relief as Mickie stepped forward, holding her arms out. Juliet squealed as she was handed to Mickie, eyes wide with fear as she was handed to the unfamiliar woman.

Mickie smiled brightly, brushing the girl's fringe back from her face. "Hey sweetheart, there's nothing to be scared of. We're all friends here. My name is Mickie, what's yours?"

Juliet's answer wasn't heard as Mickie walked away with her in her arms, leaving Randy to explain exactly what was going on.

"Guys, I can explain." Randy held his hands up in defeat as his friends advanced on him. "I swear, I didn't know she existed till the other night. Her mom was killed in a car accident and the police called me. She's been staying with me because I didn't want her to go into care."

"Who's the mother?" Batista enquired, eyes narrowed. In the years he and Randy had been friends, he had consistently warned him about the dangers of having sex with random women. He had always said it would come back to bight Randy in the ass, and that proof was currently giggling in the arms of Mickie.

"Beth Mills." Randy sighed, sinking down to sit on the edge of a bench.

"Beth?" John repeated, obviously knowing the name. "Man, I'm sorry."

Taking a seat next to his friend, John put a protective arm around his shoulders. John was the only one who had been friendly with Randy back when he had first joined OVW. He remembered meeting Beth and had realised straight away how good she was for his friend. More than anything, he vividly recalled how cut up Randy had been when Beth had left him. He could only imagine how much it must be hurting Randy that Beth had had their child in secret and never told him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Randy admitted, hiding the tears filling his eyes behind his hands. "There's no way I can be responsible enough to be there for Juliet. I can barely keep myself out of trouble, not to mention Chase is totally against the idea."

"Chase? That trailer trash? Who cares what she thinks?" Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Whether you're ready or not Randy, that kid is here in your life. If you don't want her to go into care, you'd better figure out how to be a father. She's already lost her mother, she doesn't deserve to lose her father too."

"How? How am I supposed to do it Jeff?" Randy glared at his friend, not appreciating his opinion.

Realising he needed to back down; Jeff knelt down in front of his friend. "What other option do you have?"

"Her grandparents." Randy admitted. "The police are still trying to get in contact with them. Maybe they'd be a better option for Juliet. I mean what can I give that kid? She needs some kind of stability, even I know that. And I know I can't give that to her."

Having heard just about enough, Flair's nostrils exploded with an agitated sigh. "Are you kidding me Randy? You just found out you have a daughter you didn't know about, and you're all ready to hand her over? I bet that works out neatly for you, doesn't it? Pack the princess off with the grandparents and that'll be the end of it. Out of sight, out of mind."

"That's not what I meant." Randy fought weakly, not sure if he believed that or not.

"You are a father Randy. You have a responsibility to that girl to be in her life and raise her as best you can." Flair rested a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You mean like you did with your kids Ric?" He spat back.

Flair sighed. Randy was right. He had spent the majority of his life on the road in various wrestling promotions. He had never been a big part of his children's lives as they had grown up. The most they saw him was on their television sets, rather than in the family home.

"You're right kid. I wasn't there for any of my kids growing up, and it's something I bitterly regret now. Of course I see them more because they've grown up, but that can't make up for the years we lost. Trust me Randy; you don't want to be like me. Sure, I'm sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion. But I'm a lousy father, and no amount of gold can ever take away the guilt." Ric shook his head, feeling the bitterness inside him take hold.

"I'm sorry Ric, I didn't mean to say that." Randy offered. "I'm just scared. I don't know what to do."

"Well we'll help you." Batista said. "We know what its like to have kids, we'll help you get through this Randy. But it's important that you do this because you want to. Don't keep that beautiful little angel around just because you feel you have to. She deserves someone who loves her more than anything or anyone else in the world. If you can't be that person, give her to her grandparents."

"I…I don't know if I can be that guy." Randy's head sunk back into his hands again, a dull throb starting in his temples. Maybe that wasn't the answer his friends were expecting, but it was an honest one. There wasn't any point in lying to them or himself about this.

He still didn't know if he wanted to be a father to Juliet.

"I think someone is getting a little sleepy." Randy looked up from his twisting guilt to see Juliet resting quite comfortably on Mickie's shoulder, her little eyes heavy. "Maybe you should take her home for a nap?"

"Will you help me?" For the second time today, Randy vocalised what he was thinking before he had a chance to process that he was thinking it.

Mickie looked a little taken aback, but quickly nodded. "Sure. Just let me get my stuff and I'll meet you out front."

Randy carefully took Juliet from Mickie and cradled her in his arms. She looked softly up at him, a peaceful smile on her face. Getting to his feet, he looked at his friends who all nodded encouragingly.

Heading for the exit, he felt a renewed sense of hope. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a father. Maybe he didn't want the responsibility. But Randy realised he owed it to himself and to Juliet to at least try.

He owed Beth that much. She must have known what she was doing when she chose Randy to become her legal guardian. Beth had been a notorious worrier. Randy knew there was no way she would risk something as precious as Juliet with just anyone. After all, Randy didn't know about Juliet. If Beth had done what she had, he would still be none the wiser. She had chosen him because she believed he could be all that their daughter needed.

It was an encouraging thought that settled his nerves.

Standing outside, he smiled as Mickie emerged, still in her shorts and vest top, a bag slung over her shoulders. She took Juliet from him and got into the car, the little girl slumbering comfortably against her chest. Randy was honestly glad Mickie had agreed to help him, considering that he didn't know her all that well. He took it to be another encouraging sign that someone like her would help in his hour of need.

Maybe Randy could get through this after all. At least he was sure he could, with a little help from his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_**: It's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LovelyLizzie, your review inspired me and this chapter is for you. Please R&R!**

* * *

Easing his key into the lock, Randy turned it slowly and pushed the door open with as little noise as he could possibly manage. The apartment was just as he'd left it, save for the faintest hint of burnt bread that still hung in the air. His lips pursing into a grimace, he hoped it wouldn't be that noticeable to Mickie. Whilst they didn't really know each other, the last thing Randy needed was to be ridiculed for his spectacular failure at making toast by someone he hardly knew.

If Mickie did notice, she was polite enough not to say anything. With Juliet slumped like a rag doll in her arms, the brunette Diva stepped over the threshold and into Randy's apartment. Her head turned briefly as she took it all in.

It was spacious, and decorated with a modern style. The walls that had windows fitted were an off white, whilst the rest were a light chocolate brown. The wide, polished wooden floor was clutter free, save for the living area which had two 'L' shaped couches facing one another, separated by a clear glass coffee table. A set of glass doors led out onto a small but comfortable balcony that looked in on the kitchen and dining room that was connected to the main room

Whilst there was a table that could seat eight, Mickie imagined Randy ate most things either in the living area or at the island in the middle right of the kitchen. The image of Randy leaning over breakfast bowl to eat Cheerio's was broken as the real the man stepped in her way.

Walking past the kitchen and down a short, wide hallway, Randy beckoned Mickie to follow. Obliging, Mickie was strangely all too aware of her sneakers that squeaked painfully loudly as she walked over the polished wood floor.

Randy led the way to a guest bedroom she assumed, tastefully decorated in pastel blues and white. Something told Mickie that the apartment was either already decorated when he bought it, or Randy had hired someone to do it for him. Whilst it suited his playboy persona, somehow she imagined Randy's tastes to be more country and a little warmer.

Realising she had no evidence to make this assumption, Mickie pushed the thoughts aside as she walked to the bed. Between them, Randy and Mickie carefully laid the sleeping girl down on the large mattress. Easing Juliet's shoes off her feet, Mickie covered her with a thin cotton comforter to make her more comfortable. Backing out of the room, she eased past Randy as he pulled the door to an almost close.

Following Mickie back out into the main area of the apartment, he studied her back as she walked. Randy knew very little of her. In fact, the most he could claim to know was that she had an awful taste in men and that was only because she had dated the Dykstra kid for all of five minutes. This lack of familiarity had made the journey to the apartment quiet and a little awkward. Randy had said nothing, and Mickie had seemed content to look out the window at the passing buildings. Now that she was stood against the island in his kitchen, Randy didn't know what to say. Moreover, he was wondering what exactly possessed him to ask her here in the first place.

"You've got a nice place Randy. Very modern." Mickie's voice broke the silence, startling Randy somewhat. Smiling a half smile, he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"It's okay I guess," he agreed, "it came ready decorated and with the furniture. It's why I picked it. Couldn't be bothered to do it all myself, y'know?"

Mickie nodded, more at her own earlier assumption than in response to Randy.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Please." She replied, watching as Randy moved over to the refrigerator.

Sticking his head inside, he stood up with a can in his hand. "Diet okay?"

Mickie nodded, and Randy tossed it to her. Catching it in her outstretched hands, she opened it and took a brief sip, smirking as the carbonated bubbles burst on her tongue and the back of her throat. Without warning, she giggled, causing Randy to cock an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Mickie grinned, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of her finger. "I've just always loved the sensation of soda bubbling in my mouth. It's weird, I know."

Randy smirked. "I actually think it's kinda cute."

Blushing, Mickie quickly changed the subject. She was entirely sure what caused the colour to burn her cheeks, but she knew she didn't like feeling that exposed. At least when Kenny had ridiculed her for admitting a simple like of the sensation, she knew how to cope with it. "So what happens now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Saying the words seemed to make them more real to Randy, and as such he slumped against the counter behind him, soda half way toward his mouth and the earlier smirk melting away into a down turned mouth.

"How are you feeling about all this? It must've been a shock to find out you had a little girl and that you're her only surviving parent, right?"

The question seemed stupid to Mickie as soon as she'd said it, although Randy made no observation as such. He looked lost in thought; that or he was incredibly interested in the dark marble effect on the island in the kitchen.

"There are moments when I can sort of grasp the idea that I'm a father. " Faltering, Randy took a long drink from his can. "And then I'm utterly terrified again. Do I strike you as the type of guy that copes with kids? I sign the picture, smile for a photograph, then they go away. That's it. End of involvement."

Stopping to consider his point, Randy seemed renewed in his judgement of the situation. "How do I be everything she needs me to be Mickie? It's amazing that I haven't done myself some serious injury just looking after _me_. How can I be expected to take care of a little person? Don't fathers normally get like preparation and warning or something before the kid arrives? What the hell do I know about babies?"

"Juliet isn't a baby Randy." Mickie smiled, tapping the tip of her nail on the can.

"I knew that." He replied weakly.

"You had to have considered some of this before you took her in. And I don't think any parent gets much advance warning before their first child arrives. You just do the best you can and learn as you go. It's part of being a parent. And for what it's worth, I don't think you're doing too badly at it."

He knew Mickie was trying to be comforting, but it wasn't having the desired effect. "Not doing badly? Mickie I had to take her out just so I could feed her. I couldn't even make toast without messing up. And who designs those things anyway? I put the bread in the damn thing it should have made it into toast…"

Slipping into near hysteria, Randy hadn't realised Mickie had crossed the kitchen until he felt her hands on his chest. Looking down, he saw her amused hazel-green eyes looking back up at him and felt some comfort from her being so close.

"Take a breath Randy and don't freak out on me. Toasters are tricky, but you'll figure it out. The same goes for Juliet. You just need to go shopping and pick up some stuff. Don't you and your girlfriend do that normally?"

Randy rolled his eyes, giving Mickie her answer. Whilst she wasn't on the closest of terms with Randy to know anything about Chase, she had heard enough about the woman from some of the other divas with the company, and she didn't exactly come across as the friendliest of women. And if the stories were true, Chase wouldn't shop for groceries as she pretty much refused to eat anything that was more than a handful of calories.

"It's never been something we've done as couple." Randy finally admitted, shrugging his shoulders in embarrassment.

The move was innocent enough, but shifted the muscles in his chest in a way that allowed Mickie to get a good feel. As her mind registered the hard, warm curve of muscle beneath her hands, it snapped back to the reality that she was pretty much groping Randy's chest. Instinctively Mickie jerked her limbs back albeit a little more rapidly than she would have liked.

Hoping to cover the move, Mickie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well then I guess you need to go pick up the essentials without her."

"Essentials, right." Looking determined, Randy shifted his weight on his feet but stopped as suddenly. Mickie had to hold back the laugh as she watched Randy's thought processes play across his face. He obviously had no clue. Looking back to Mickie, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, I don't suppose you'd help me?" As Mickie opened her mouth, Randy rushed to continue. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please Mickie? I really need your help, please? I'll be at your mercy forever and do whatever you want. But please. Help. Please?"

Randy blinked his crystal blue eyes in such a way that Mickie felt a tingling sensation somewhere inside her chest. "Okay, alright. Stop saying please. I'll help you."

Grinning, Randy walked across the room to check on Juliet, but stopped as he noticed the light blinking on his answering machine. Pushing the button, the machine bleeped at him before replaying the messages.

"_Mr. Orton, this is Detective Carter. Could you please give me a call on the number I gave you when you get this? Thank you."_

_**Beep**._

"_This is a message for Randy Orton. My name is Jennifer Howard; I'm part of the Child Protection Unit associated with the Police Department. I was wondering if you'd mind giving the station a call at your earliest convenience and ask to be transferred through to me. I'll be here all day, till six. Thank you."_

_**Beep**._

"_Randy? Randy, it's your mother. Are you there?…God, you'd swear I'd never used one of these things before…are you there? Randy?…I don't think he's there Bob. I got your message sweetheart, what on earth is so urgent? I'll be out of the house today, but I'll be home around five-thirty. Whatever it is, you can talk to me then. I love you."_

_**Beep**. _

"_End of messages."_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Randy looked from the machine to Mickie and back again. Why did everyone decide to call in the few hours that he was out of his apartment? Would it have been too much to ask to be given a break at the moment and have them call when he was actually present?

"They can wait." Randy decided as he looked back to Mickie who smiled encouragingly.

"Who can?"

The sound of Juliet's voice brought a smile to both Randy and Mickie's face. Turning in unison, they saw her standing in the hallway between the bedrooms and the main area of the apartment, scratching her head.

"Nobody important. You feel better after your nap?" Randy softened at the sight of his daughter, eyes blinking as she emerged from the grogginess of a nap.

Juliet grinned at Randy, giggling softly. "I'm not sleepy now."

"Good, because Mickie and I were just saying how I need to get some food for the place. You fancy coming with us?"

Juliet nodded vigorously, rushing to Mickie's side. "You'd better get your shoes on then."

Laughing again, Juliet grabbed Mickie's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. As she passed Randy, Mickie shot him a knowing look.

Smiling softly, Randy looked on affectionately as Juliet led Mickie back into the bedroom. He could hear the sounds of her excited chatter and Mickie's occasional reply. Leaning against the wall, he sighed deeply. At least he had been afforded some reprieve in Mickie's presence. He honestly didn't think he would have coped this far without her.

As embarrassing as it was to have to rely on her to show him even the basics, Randy vowed to put his pride aside from the sake of Juliet. The future was uncertain, but even if Randy didn't remain her sole guardian, he knew that he wanted to remain in her life. And that would mean getting to grips with being a father, and to do that, he would need to be taught from scratch. If it meant that the learning came from Mickie, then all the better.

Now that he was spending time with her, Randy wondered why he'd never done so before. She was pleasant and nice to be around, not to mention an obviously good person to help him out in his time of need. He made a mental note to make it up to her in the near future, and maybe even become her friend if he could. Randy stood up properly again as the two girls appeared from the bedroom.

"You two ready?"

"We are." Mickie smiled, Juliet holding her hand.

As Juliet stood next to Randy, she reached out and took his hand in her other. Standing between them, she chattered animatedly as Randy considered the situation. His little girl standing between him and Mickie. Suddenly the prospect of being a father wasn't as terrible as it had once seemed.

***********************************************

Turning into the next aisle, Randy felt a twitch behind his right eye. Row upon row of shampoos, shower gels, soaps and other such lotions and potions reserved for the fairer sex loomed on either side of him.

Truthfully he hated hitting these aisles himself when he had the need to pick stuff up. The only consolation was that the men's section didn't have a great variety and he could be in and out in thirty seconds. With two women leading the way, memories of shopping trips with his mother and sister clouded his memory, and his eye twitched all the more.

The entire trip had seen him being dragged around behind the shopping cart as the tag team of Mickie James and Juliet Mills did a number of him. The metal basket was filled with groceries of every kind; bread, milk, cheese, meat, pasta, vegetables, sauces, spices and any number of frozen foods. Randy didn't know if he could fit everything they'd picked up in his freezer, to say nothing about cooking any of it. But that would be a later problem.

Trundling behind Mickie, Randy eased the cart to a stop as she too stopped in order to survey a row of shampoos. "Randy, what do you think?"

"Insert shrug here." As Mickie looked quizzically at him, Randy grinned. "I've shrugged so much this afternoon my shoulders hurt. I'd actually do it if I could."

"I see." Chuckling to herself, she gestured at the range of shampoos in front of her. "Which do you think?"

"No idea."

"Randy, come on. Work with me here."

"Honestly Mickie, I have no clue. As long as it cleans her hair, what does it matter." Mickie arched an eyebrow that told Randy he wasn't giving the right answer. Sighing, he flicked is hand toward a row of black bottles. "That one." Acting on the spur of the moment, Randy indicated a bottle he'd used himself and didn't mind the smell of.

He knew he'd gotten it wrong as Mickie tilted her head to the side. Randy had fast realised in the afternoon that Mickie James only made that movement when he'd done or said something wrong. It was like she was considering how to politely tell him he was a complete idiot and should not be allowed with ten foot of a child.

"That stuff smells good, but it may be a little harsh on Juliet's scalp. You need to look for things that are made for kids specifically, but aren't loaded with chemicals and additives that are bad for her skin. Here, this is good."

Pulling a white bottle from the shelf, Mickie handed it to Randy. As he reached to take it, his fingers brushed against the back of Mickie's hand. The subtle contact sent chills dancing beneath her skin and up her arm, so much so she had to avoid eye contact. Knowing she was behaving immaturely, Mickie marched down the aisle, grabbing shower gels, soaps and other such items as she did as Randy was left inspecting the shampoo bottle.

Mickie had hoped that Randy would catch on at least a little on how to shop for Juliet, but she'd had no such joy. He didn't seem capable of getting the household essentials for himself. It would be a long time before she forgot explaining to Randy how detergent worked. And as Mickie seemed to have stupid reactions every time her skin connected with Randy's, she'd finally given up on giving him a shopping education and started getting the necessities without consulting him.

Just as she'd deposited the last of the items into the basket, Juliet came clattering up the aisle, clutching a stuffed blue rabbit in her arms. "Can I Mickie?"

Smiling, Mickie glanced from daughter to father, realising it wasn't her place to say either way. "I think you'll need to ask Randy sweetheart."

Moving to him, Juliet hopped from foot to foot with childish impatient, waving the stuffed animal in front of Randy. "Please Daddy? Can I? I want him so bad."

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Randy could only nod in response which sent Juliet off into a series of explosive giggles. Gripping the shopping cart tightly, Randy felt waves of unfamiliar emotions flooding his chest. He would've let Juliet have the toy anyway, but the fact that she'd referred to him as 'Daddy' made him feel more than weak at the knees. Wondering how he was going to cope with the strange emotions, Randy turned as Mickie placed her hand over his.

Her hazel-green eyes looked affectionately at him as her pink lips curved into a sweet smile. "You okay Orton?"

"I'm fine," Randy croaked, hoping he wasn't about to start bawling in front of Mickie, "I just need a minute."

"Sure thing." With a reassuring squeeze on his hand, Mickie took the shopping cart and pushed it forward to catch up with the squealing Juliet, silently touched at the reaction Juliet had provoked in him.

Left alone with his torrent of emotions, Randy tried to force calm on himself. Watching Mickie and Juliet join the queue at the checkout, he let out the shaky breath he was holding, glad that Mickie wasn't around to hear it. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, he realised he was falling for Juliet in a big way. The longer she was around him, the more he felt himself melt because of her innocent charms. He knew he had a lot to learn about being a parent, but with such a sweet little girl to call his own, he realised it would more than be worth the effort.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, Randy pulled it out and checked the caller display. Chase's named blinked in front of him, and he considered answering it. Knowing her, she was probably still angry about Juliet and would expect Randy to do some serious grovelling. He usually didn't mind doing so, as it guaranteed him a night of explosive and very dirty make-up sex. Yet somehow that proposition wasn't enticing him like it normally would. If he was being honest, the last thing he wanted right now was to be around Chase.

Licking his lips, he pushed a button that diverted the call to voice mail. Sliding his phone into his pocket, Randy glanced up to see Juliet in Mickie's arms, both of them laughing at some joke Randy had missed. The view brought a grin to Randy's face and he wanted to be a part of that more than anything else. Once again drawn by the charm of Juliet, he jogged after them to join in with a decision that Chase could wait.


End file.
